50 Shades of Blood
by Isabella.Amour
Summary: Anastasia Steele is a Homicide Detective when she is finally given her big case regarding the murder of Jack Hyde. The only person who last saw Mr Hyde alive was his step-son Christian Grey who detested each other. Does Ana fall for the Christian Grey charm? Did Christian commit the crime? Please note no BDSM in this story. This is my first Fan Fiction story.
1. Chapter 1

_**50 Shades of Blood**_

* * *

Authors Note

This is my very first FanFiction story so please bear with me. I'm usually someone who writes just as hobby and only for myself so I am very nervous about putting this story for everyone to see but I'm hoping if one person reads and likes it, I'll be happy. Thank you.

Christian's dialogue will be in bold and Anastasia's will be in italic as I've seen a few stories use this and I personally find it easier to follow but if you do not, please let me know and I can edit.

* * *

I want to be taken more seriously. I get it, I'm young – they don't think I can handle the stress of a case. I can – I majored at the top of my class with a degree in Pathology and Criminology. I just need one case, please…. Just give me one!

 _*Ring, ring! *_

Huh? I look at my work phone ringing, that's freaky right? I pick up my phone "Detective Ana Steele, Homicide Unit." A deep voice beems at me "Steele – its Havers, we've just received a case. A 62-year-old male has been found dead in his house. Rodriguez in on site and he has confirmed it's a homicide. We need you to head this case. Whoever has done this, they wanted him to die. Be there in 10 minutes, ok?" My face is in shock! The sergeant has asked me personally to head this case! Yes! _"Yes sir, I'm on my way."_ I grab everything I need off my desk in my crummy cubicle booth and head to my car.

The address is given to me through the police radio – Beachwood Way? I've heard that is a bad area of town. The last two months, 24 crimes have been reported in this area. I pull up to the house, there are people staring at the house, its ok Ana, you can do this. Just take a deep breath – and go. I get out of my police car and walked towards the house. I see Jose Rodriguez, my colleague walking up to my wearing a white body suit. "Steele – you'll need to put this on. It's nasty in there and we cannot contaminate the evidence." He's holding up another white body suit for me. Wow – this must be really bad. I quickly jump in the white suit and zip all the way. I walk into the house and I wish I never had.

The house is completely falling apart; it looks sloped to the side. It looks like no-one has looked after it at all. Cigarette stains everywhere. All over the floors, the walls – even on the ceiling. The walls are chipping way – must have been horrible to call this place your home. We see the body in the kitchen – not a pretty sight. He was stabbed once in the chest which is weird considering there is blood all over the kitchen, if you can call it that. Cigarettes butts lie in the sick, food covered in mould all over the kitchen counters. The only thing worse about the sight was the smell.

"Who is the detective in charge of this operation?" I hear one of DNA analyst's calls out. I raise my arm and state _"That's me."_ The guy walks up to me and states "I'm Matthews – this is a clear homicide case. Rigor Mortis is about setting in so we need to autopsy as soon as possible but it's pretty clear he died from the stab wound to the chest. We believe we have found the murder weapon but we will need to take it to the laboratory to do some DNA testing. Pictures have been taken of the crime scene however the house still needs to be sealed off." I'm actually being taken seriously as in charge of this. Thank god! I am so happy right now. _"Thank you Matthew's – any clue on who our John Doe is?"_ "We have been able to match the identity of the body and can confirm the victim is Jack Hyde – 62-year-old male. His partner Ella Grey passed away only two days ago which makes this unfortunate. No immediate family is known however Ms Grey did have a son, Christian Grey. Perhaps he should be notified of Mr Hyde's passing. Maybe he might have an idea of who would do this."

 _"_ _Thank you Matthews. Please let me know as soon as possible regarding the autopsy results and the DNA testing of the weapon. Has the pathologist been called to collect the body?"_ "Yes – he's on his way over right now." _"Thank you – you may leave. Everyone – once the pathologist gets here, we must all clear the crime scene and seal it off so there is no risk of contamination."_

I walk outside and take the bodysuit off. I must start questioning the neighbours. Oh boy – this is going to be a tough one. They all look like they're about to eat me. I walk over to the house on the right hand side which is covered in beer cans all over the lawn. Friendly, right? I have to roll the sleeve of my shirt over my hand to knock on the door as it looked that dirty. The door slightly opens to an older woman peeking out. Messy platinum blonde hair in a short style with dark leftover eyeliner rings under her eyes. She's wearing a leopard skin dressing gown that's reeks of wine. I hold my breath in as much as possible.

 _"_ _Hello ma'am? I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions in regards to your neighbour Jack Hyde?"_ She eyes me up and down as if I'm dirt. "Depends on whose asking?" _"I'm Detective Steele from the Seattle Homicide Unit."_ Her face changes the minute she hears 'homicide'.

"Homicide? As in murder?"

 _"I'm afraid so ma'am. Jack Hyde was murdered – we estimate this happened last night or the early hours of this morning. Do you remember anything from yesterday? Do you remember seeing him at any point?"_ She looks behind her to see if anyone is standing there – weird. She then shuts the door in my face. Could have said no if you hadn't but I hear locks jingle.

She opens the door fully and steps outside. "I did see him yesterday in his garden, he was drinking beer. He always drank that – all day, every day." He drank every day?

 _"He didn't act different?"_ She looks at me as if I'm accusing her. "That's what I said, didn't I?"

Maybe she doesn't know about Ella? _"Are you aware of Ms Ella Grey's passing two days ago?"_ Her eyes grow wide when she hears the word passing. Her pupils are so dilated; I'm surprised she is coherent.

"Ella died? Jack never said anything. Then again, he and she are another story." That's bit of a weird thing to say.

 _"What do you mean their relationship is a different story?"_ She looks down and twitches her lips a little bit.

"Let's just say they weren't the happiest of couples. We would hear their arguments all the time. Especially the boy."

 _"What boy?"_

"Oh sorry – I meant her son, Chris or something. He and Jack never got on."

 _"Sorry – you never told me your name Ms?"_ "Lincoln, Elena Lincoln – I've been a neighbour to Jack for the last fifteen years."

 _"Did you hear/see anything else from yesterday?"_

"I did see the boy – whatever his name is, I don't know why I keep saying boy, he's like in his twenties but anyway, I saw him go in the house last night when I was having a cigarette." Oh dear. This is a big clue.

 _"Can you please tell me what time this was Mrs Lincoln?"_ She thinks for a minute. "I believe it was just after 9pm – I had to say goodbye to a visitor and that was the time he left." I'm writing all of this down in my notepad so I don't forget it. _"Thank you very much Mrs Lincoln – enjoy the rest of your day."_ I walk away from the house and get in my car and release a huge breath that I've been holding. This is going to be a big case.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I'm in my office. I send an e-mail to Barney, our database analyst.

* * *

 _From: Det. Ana Steele_

 _To: Barney Rogers_

 _Subject: Background Check Needed._

 _Hi Barney,_

 _I need a background and contact details for a man called Christian Grey. His mother's partner was murdered yesterday and he has been said to be the last person to see the victim so I need to question him._

 _Many thanks,_

 _Detective Ana Steele_

 _Seattle Homicide Unit_

* * *

I wait for a reply. I'm going over the facts when I hear a ping from my e-mails.

* * *

From: Barney Rogers

To: Det. Ana Steele

Subject: Re. Background Check Needed

Hi Ana,

Please see the background check and contact details for Mr Christian Grey below.

* * *

Name: Christian Grey

D.O.B: 18/06/1983

Mother: Ella Grey

Father: Unknown

Occupation: Business Associate at Trevelyan Law Firm.

Residence: Flat 2, Church Avenue, Seattle, WA.

E-mail address: Christian

Phone number: 206-800-6596

Let's hope this helps your case.

Kind regards,

Barney Rogers

Database Analyst for Seattle Police Station.

* * *

Hmm. I think I need to take a trip to Trevelyan Law firm. I call them first to make sure he is in and that I can speak to him.

"Good afternoon, Trevelyan Law Firm, Olivia speaking."

 _"Hello, can I please speak to Christian Grey?"_ She tuts on the other end of the phone, long day, huh?

"May I ask who is calling please?" I repeat the greeting which is engrained in my brain since training. _"My name is Detective Ana Steele and I'm calling from Seattle Homicide unit."_

There are a few seconds of silence. "Homicide unit? Is this regarding a case of ours?" I roll my eyes; everyone always wants to find out after I say the word 'homicide'. _"I think I need to speak to Mr Grey quickly please. This is a personal matter."_ She stutters first but then manages to get out "Let me see if I can put you through." I wait for 3 minutes straight before I hear literally the most sensual voice ever.

 **"Grey."** I'm shocked by the blunt greeting in his voice but oh god, it sounds so sexy.

 _"Mr Grey – I'm Detective Anastasia Steele from Seattle's homicide unit."_ I hear him clear his throat and he still replies bluntly.

 **"How can I help you, detective?"** I stutter, I have never heard anyone so blunt towards a police officer before but then again, everyone is scared of police officers. I clear my throat.

 _"I regret to inform you Mr Grey that your mother's partner Jack Hyde was found dead this morning in house. I have heard from a source that you were the last person to see him so I wanted to know if it was possible to have a meeting with you and ask you a few questions."_

 **"Do I need to do this?** **We did not get on – I don't want to waste anymore time regarding him."** A bit touchy. He could have been more compassionate considering.

 _"Mr Grey – Mr Hyde was murdered. We need to find his murderer and charge him. Don't do the crime if you can't do the time."_ He chuckles a little, it sounds so hot over the phone.

 **"Why don't you tell that to Jack Hyde then? He should have done his time a long time ago."** He hangs up. Rude! I'm just trying to do my job here. I need to question him – this is important. My first case and I will not let this ago under the rug. Time to go to the firm I guess.

I arrive at Trevelyan Law Firm. The only way I can describe it is that it looks the Gherkin building in London. I only see pictures, never left USA before. It has always been my dream to go to London.

I walk in and see all these pretty blonde girls in the modern business suits and skin-tight pencil skirts. Here I am, wearing a button down black blouse with my wavy chestnut brown hair loose and work trousers. I go up to the reception and ask for Christian Grey. She tells me he is on 24th floor. I go up in the elevator. Calm down Steele, you can do this. You can do this – you need to assert your authority.

I walk out of the elevator when I come to the 24th floor. I go up to the secretary and state I need to talk to Christian Grey and flash her my badge so she knows who I am. She calls him.

I wait for 2 minutes and I hear **"Come in Miss Steele."** From his office. I walk in but my boot laces came undone and trip over in his office. Shit – way to go to mean business, Ana. I feel two hands pull me up and I hold my breath in. I'm locked onto the most gorgeous grey eyes – grey as in like a rain cloud about to storm in the sky. I blink to get this out of my mind and I see tousled copper-brown hair. The nose is narrow with the most gorgeous mouth and perfect jawline to accommodate.

 **"Miss Steele?"** He breaks me out of my trance.

 _"I-I-I'm ss-sorry, I didn't mean to fall, my boots must have come undone."_ He holds up his hand to silence me.

 **"I don't care, why are you here? I was perfectly clear on the phone that I did not want to speak with you."** I'm shocked that he would talk like to anyone, not just me. _"I'm just doing my job Mr Grey. It's common courtesy that I speak to everyone who last saw Mr Hyde before he was murdered. It's protocol with every case."_ He looks at me up and down. He sighs then splays his arm out pointing to a chair instructing me to sit down.

His desk is covered in paper files. It's a nice office, better than my cubicle. He leans against in front his desk looking at me. He looks good in a suit; I'll give him that. Muscular build – approximately six foot two.

 **"I only have 10 minutes before my next meeting so please ask what you need to know."** He crosses in arms in front of me. I get my notepad and look at him.

 _"I understand you may not want to talk to me considering you've just experienced a loss in your family. I'm sorry for your loss for your mother."_ He looks down but not in a mournful way, I cannot describe it but it calls to me stating something else. _"I understand Mr Hyde was in a relationship with your mother for several years. I have been notified that you were the possibly the last person to see him before he was murdered, is that true?"_

He shrugs and states **"Well I don't know; someone could have turned up after I left. I'm not sure."** I look at my notepad and see quotes from our phone conversation the other day.

" _I understand you and Mr Hyde never got on – may I ask why?"_ He looks at me confused.

 **"What's this got to do with your investigation, Detective?"**

 _"I'm just stating if something happened last night between you two, I would need to know."_ He looks down at the floor and then adamantly states

" **This is confidential, correct?"**

 _"Yes, Sir that is correct."_ He sits down in the chair opposite me and rests his arms on his knees.

 **"Me and Hyde never got on. He was abusive to my mother and to myself, ever since I was a child. I never reported him because my mother begged me not to. She thought he would change but he never did. I went by last night to pick up her things as I believe it was right that I would have them but he made it very clear that was not the case. I was angry so I left. That's it. I didn't want to waste my time with him anymore nor do I want to continue so. I only saw him for my mother's sake. She is no longer here so I will no longer."**

 _"You said he was abusive, physically or emotionally?"_ He sighed and stood up and started unbuttoning his shirt, I have no idea why. _"Mr Grey, can't you stop unbutt-,"_ I stopped because what I did see was horrible. I stand up and look closely. He has seven small shrivelled burns on his chest scattered from one side to the other. I look up at him and he is looking at me with fear.

 **"I've never shown this anyone before. I'd rather this not be on public record."** I nod as I'm shocked.

 _"Mr Grey – can I ask when did these burns occur?"_ He smirked

 **"The last one he did was when I was 18 – I moved out straight after."** 18? Who does that to an 18-year-old?

 _"Why did he do this to you?"_ I asked whilst he was buttoning his shirt back up.

 **"He didn't like the fact I was around. Wanted me to know who the man of the house was."** I'm disgusted. I'm fighting for justice for guy who burns children. This is ridiculous.

 _"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Mr Grey. It must have been very tough for you."_ He looks at me up and down like I was meat. In a way I should have been offended but I wasn't, I was incredibly flattered. He was probably sweetening me up as he didn't want to talk. A knock on the door comes "Mr Grey - your next meeting is in the conf-" Christian holds his hand up to silence her **.**

 **"Cancel it Olivia, we're not finished."** Wow he wasn't joking; he really did have a meeting.

 _"I can leave Mr Grey - I was aware you had a meeting, its fine."_ He holds his hand out to shake my hand. I shake his hand and then this spark happened. I can't believe it; I pull my hand away from his. _"Thank you for your time Mr Grey."_

 ** _Three days later..._**

"Ana! We need to go out tonight!" Kate shouting on the phone down to me. I love her but oh God, please stop.

 _"Kate - I can't, I have this huge case and I need to focus."_ I explain to my dear friend.

"Oh come on, you are always all work, no fun! Come on out and just have one drink. Just one? Pretty please?" She coos down the phone.

Oh God. _"Fine! I'll come. What time?"_ I give in. I guess one drink won't hurt.

"Yay! I get to see my best friend again! Meet at the Fifty's bar at 7. Got to go, love you." I put my phone down and put my head in my hands. Oh God - I'm so out of my element here. My phone ruins my sulking. I give my phone an evil stare before I answer. _"Seattle Homicide Unit, Detective Ana Steele speaking."_ I speak as its engrained in my brain.

"Steele - it's Matthews. There are some fingerprints on the weapon that don't match the victim. We need to do a wide search on whose fingerprints these are." I exclaim

 _"How long will that though Matthews? I literally have no leads."_ Oh my God, I'm going to get fired.

"What about the stepson - didn't anything come of that?"

 _"His story matches the neighbour stating he left at 9pm, I'm waiting for CCTV footage to confirm it."_ Matthews thinks for a second

"How about this? We will wait for the CCTV footage, if it goes with his story, we will start the database search. If the CCTV footage doesn't collaborate with his story, we test him. Ok?"

I sigh. _"I guess so."_

"Try not to worry Steele, these cases take a while to gather all the evidence. Have a good weekend - we will speak again on Monday."

 _"Thanks Matthews."_ I hang up. Maybe a night out won't be a bad idea after all. Might help me loosen and think more outside the box. I pack up and go home and get changed into a nice, lace, navy blue dress and put my hair in waves.

"Oh my God, Steele! You look sexaay!" Kate runs up to me and gives me a huge hug.

 _"Just thought I'd look the part tonight especially when I have you to compete to!"_ I wink at her. We have a good catch up, turns out Kate is seeing a new guy called Elliot and he is meeting us later at the Mile-High club. We have a laugh and a joke and a couple of drinks. We start walking to the Mile High Club and suddenly I hear Kate shout "Ellie!" runs up to a guy and jumps on him. Thank God he catches her and spins her round. God I feel such like a third wheel right now. Kate seems to finally remember her whereabouts as she lowers herself down on the ground with her always perfect strawberry blonde hair flying in the wind.

"Elliot - this is my best friend Ana. Ana - this is Elliot." I put my hand out to shake his hand.

 _"It's nice to meet you Elliot. Kate has told me a lot about you."_ He smirks at Kate.

"What have you been telling her babe? Don't believe a word of it! It's nice to meet you too. I also brought my best friend out tonight. He's inside at the moment but he has had a tough week so just go easy on him, ok?" He explains.

Ah that will be nice, someone to talk to. "Nope that's fine. Shall we go?" Kate suggests.

We walk in and it's pretty crowded. Elliot guides us to a table and I see a figure sitting there. I hope the person is nice. Elliot turns to us and shouts for us to listen over the music "Ladies - this is Christian. Christian - this is my girlfriend Kate and her friend Ana."

I look and I practically die. It's Christian Grey. He shakes Kate's hand smiling **"Nice to put a face to the name - nice to meet you Kate."** He turns to me and boy he looks sexy. He is wearing a blazer with a white shirt open the collarbone with the shirt clinging to his chest. My mouth waters at the sight of him. I realise at this point he is smirking at me **. "Detective - how nice to see you again. Have you come to interrogate me again?"**

I roll my eyes. Two can play at this game _. "Like I said Mr Grey - I was just doing my job. I'm off duty now so please call me Ana."_ I hold out my hand to shake his.

He looks at it and grabs my hand and raises it to his knuckles kissing them. **"Christian."** My breath is so shaky at the moment. I need a drink. I grab Kate's arm _"Kate - let's grab a drink."_ I drag her to the bar.

"Whoa! Steady on Steele! You don't need to drag me. That was tense over there - do you two know each other?" I bite my lip. I'm so anxious. " _He's involved in that big case I'm heading. I interviewed him the other way and let's just say he was hesitant."_ I explain.

"Come on Ana. Let's just have fun tonight - no work? Please?!" she begs me. Man this is going to be a long night.

I look at her and bend my head back in forfeit. _"Urgh fine but you owe me big for this!"_ she claps her hands and jumps up.

"I promise Ana." She turns to the bartender "Excuse me, this girl here - whatever she orders put it on my tab number 414." Free drinks all night? Hell yes! _"Can I have a glass of white wine please?"_

The bartender hands my glass and I head back to the table. Kate and Elliot are all over each other and Christian is on the end looking so embarrassed. I sit down next to him. Christian whistles at them and they look at us. **"You can do that later in your own privacy but for now, don't leave us out."** He points to him and I and in a way, glad he mentioned it considering we hardly know each other.

"Oh come on Christian, if you're gay - just say it. Don't hide it!" Elliot jokes with him.

Kate is in shock. "Oh my God, are you gay?!"

Christian rolls his eyes and **says "No - I'm not. I'm just not a manwhore like Elliot here and I haven't had many relationships."** Elliot laughs at Christian.

"Dude - I've been your best friend since school and I've never seen you with a girl." Christian looks down and Elliot and Kate get back to making out. Maybe I should say something?

I turn to Christian. _" I think that's very honourable and gentleman like. Are you waiting for the right one?"_

He looks shocked at me and thinks before he speaks. **"I don't really know if there is 'the one'. I'm just focusing on work at the moment."** That's an honourable thing to say.

 _"I respect that - that's very big for you."_ I say to him and I see the slightest twitch of smile on his mouth. Oh what would I give to have those lips on me.

He puts his elbows leaning on the booth seat and turns to me **"What about you? Your boyfriend here tonight?"** Why would he think I had a boyfriend _?_

 _"I don't have a boyfriend. Work is important to me too."_ I explain.

 **"I don't believe a girl like you doesn't have a boyfriend**." What did he mean by that?

I voice my thoughts loudly to him. He looks at Elliot and puts his mouth next to me **. "I mean you're beautiful."** I'm shocked he said this to me. I stare at him in shock and only broken out when Kate stands up "Woo - Ana, this is my jam! Come dance with me!" I don't have time to decline because she pulls my arm to the dance floor. She starts dancing and I laugh at her. She's so funny when she's drunk. Fuck it, why not? I start dancing with her. I'm having such a good time until some burly guy who looks like he hasn't showered for a week approaches me. "Hey sexy thang - you want to bring that ass over here?" I ignore him and try to enjoy my time with Kate.

He then grabs my ass. _"Oh! Back off! I'm not interested."_ I shout at him. Kate defends me "Go away you creep!" He smiles showing us his missing teeth. "Oh I love a girl that tries to resist me." He then approaches me but before I can defend myself, I see a punch fly behind me and hits him square in the face. I then turn and Christian is standing there with a look of pure anger on his face. His jaw is hardened and his eyes look like they have grown darker in colour. I'm so shocked. He grabs my hand and pulls me away from the dance floor. He drags me outside to the smoking area where no-one is standing there.

He looks at **me "Are you ok Anastasia?"** He puts his arms on my arms and I instantly feel calm.

I nod my head and state _"I'm fine, I think he just had a few too many drinks. You didn't have to hit him though - I'm a detective, I have gone through self-defense training."_ He's practically panting. I put my hands on his arms. _"Christian - breathe. In through your nose and out of your mouth."_ I demonstrate what I mean and continue until he calms down.

 **"I'm sorry but when I saw him walk up to you, I just got angry, just felt this blood boil."** Maybe he has an anger problem? **"I'm sorry Ana. I really am."** I shake my head

 _"Don't worry about it - hopefully he will have sobered up from the punch."_ He looks at me and I suddenly feel exposed like my soul is on display. I bite my lip from the tension and I swear I see his eyes grow wide for a millisecond. He puts his hand on face and I lean into his palm subconsciously. It's like my body has a reaction to his touch. We are then interrupted by now the most annoying couple ever. Christian pulls away from me and Kate playfully slaps Christian's arm. "There you guys are! Christian - that was badass!" Kate is stumbling around. Oh God - she is walking like Bambi learning to walk. Elliot has his arm over her. "So anyway - we are going to make a move out of here because well y'know why." Both he and Kate start snickering. "See you guys later!" Then there was just two of us. I look at Christian. _"Well I best go home as its getting late plus I was really out for Kate."_ He looks at me in the eyes and I'm frozen. **"I'll walk you home, I want to make sure you get home safely."** I roll my eyes at him. _"Christian - I'm a police officer, I can handle myself. Don't worry about me."_ He looks at me and pleads **"Please Ana. I won't be able to sleep tonight if I don't know you're safe."** they're not puppy-eyes but they look so cute anyway. _"Fine! Walk me home then."_ I raise my hands in defeat. Man, I'm such a pushover.

It's quiet on the streets of Seattle. We are just walking in silence. Man, I want to know what he's thinking. **"What are you thinking about?"** His voice interrupts my thoughts. Do I tell him or do I play cool? I decide to play cool. _"I was just thinking it's quite chilly out here."_ Without hesitation, he takes off his blazer and drapes it over my shoulders. I can see clearly through his shirt and see the creases of where his muscles lie. Man he is in good shape. I smile up at him _. "Thank you - that's very sweet."_ We walk for a couple more minutes and then we reach my apartment. I turn to Christian _"Thank you Christian for walking me back."_ The streetlight is reflecting his eyes perfectly at the moment. They look like a silver. **"My pleasure Anastasia. Handshake or hug?"** I think about it for a minute. Oh a little hug won't harm anyone. _"I'm thinking hug."_ He pulls me into a hug but there is something about his strong arms around me that I feel safe. We linger for a couple of seconds and we then pull back I look at him and he at me. He then leans in and kisses me passionately, like his life depended on it. I start kissing him back and I wrap my hands around his neck. He tastes so good. He slides his tongue in my mouth and I intertwine his with mine. Oh my God, his tongue tastes so good! Wait a minute - he's not doing this to throw me off the investigation, is he? I pull back out of breath. He just stares at me. _"You're not doing this to throw me off the investigation, are you?"_ He smirks back at me, almost looking annoyed **. "Anastasia - I spoke with you all night, I punched a guy for you, I've walked you home and kissed you - you'd think I'd do all of that to make sure I wasn't part of a case that means nothing to me?"** I furrow my brows at him. _"This case may mean nothing to you, Mr Grey, but it does to me. I don't need you trying to derail my judgement whether you were involved or not in Mr Hyde's murder."_ His jaw hardens and his face closes in to mine. **"You think I killed him?"** He asks me. I go into my police pose, fold my arms. _"You were the last person on the scene, you had a motive with the physical abuse that you have suffered – why not?"_ He clenches his teeth together. Oh crap, maybe I shouldn't have started this now. **"Detective – I hope you're wired at the moment so you can take this as my statement. I wish I could have killed him. I wish I saw the life drain out of his miserable, low-life body. I wish I was the one to have that enjoyment but I was not. I'm not going to waste any more of my time than I already have worrying about when he next was going to hurt me. Goodnight Detective."** He storms off away from me. My head falls into my hands. Oh lord, what have I done?


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

Monday Morning

I'm sitting in my cubicle once again going through the autopsy report. One fatal strike in the chest right in the chest cavity into an artery. It shows no defensive wounds on the victim which means he was not expecting it. Out of nowhere, a DVD disc is tossed on my desk. "Steele – the CCTV footage shows Grey did exit the house at 9pm. He was stopped by a woman outside the house than left. At 22:10 – you see someone completely dressed in black enter the house. They are completely covered; you can't see anything – not even a facial feature." Think Steele, think Steele. What else do we need to investigate? _"We have a fingerprint on the weapon. I think we need to test Grey anyway for the fingerprint just to be safe."_ Rodriquez looks at me surprised. "Why? Do you think he could have done it?" I can't state about the burns on Grey's chest – that was told in confidence and I'm a policewoman, I need to respect confidentiality. "I'm just covering my tracks Jose. This is my first case; I don't want to leave any stone unturned. If he tests negative, we will then do a wide database search through Barney." He smiles at me. "You got it Steele. Say, you want to go for a coffee sometime?" I smirk at him. _"Jose – we're detectives. All we do is drink coffee."_ He blushes – oh crap, he's asking me out?! "Y'know what I mean, Steele. Why don't you and I go out sometime? Let your hair down. You're always work, work, work." Oh god. How do you say "Sorry – I'm a virgin and I am sort of waiting for the right person" without actually saying that? " _Sorry Jose but I want to make sure I catch this person whoever has done this and I would rather my focus be on this rather than letting my hair down."_ I let him down gently. He nods "Alright. Y'know if you ever need anything though – I'm your man." He winks at me and I can't help but laugh. _"Ok Jose but why don't you work on the Burns case rather than quoting Wham! Lyrics to me?"_ He laughs and goes to his cubicle.

I grab the DVD and put it in my computer to play. I see Christian leaving, his hands are balled up in fists and see Mrs Lincoln approaching him. He looks quite hostile towards her. I see him raise his hands up at her and walks away. I skip to the time Jose said and see the dark figure look both ways down the street before approaching the Hyde house. I fast forward to see if the person comes out afterwards but I don't see anything. I think of something which I stupidly didn't think of at the time. I go to Jose's cubicle. _"Hey Jose – I can't believe I didn't ask this but how was this reported to the police?"_ He wiggles his biro pen between his fingers. "Annoymous tip. The only thing I was told was that the voice sounded disguised and when the chief asked for the identity of the caller, they hung up. They rang from a phonebooth." Damn it. I could have had a lead and questioned them _. "Thanks anyway, Jose."_ Right – I need to do the dreaded contact to Grey and ask him to come down to the station to test his fingerprints. I pick up the phone but hear a weird tone. I try to dial his number but I can't get anything through. "Everyone – all phone lines are jammed. Don't use the phones – we are trying to fix the issue. Well I guess in a way that's a blessing so I do not get an earful.

* * *

 _From: Det. Ana Steele_

 _To: Christian Grey_

 _Subject: Hyde Case – Police Questioning_

 _Mr Grey,_

 _I apologise for this informal way of asking you to do this but unfortunately our phone lines are jammed so I have to resort to e-mailing you asking you to come to the station to make a detailed statement in regards to your last interaction with Mr Hyde and provide your fingerprints. Please reply to me as soon as you can as I understand you are reluctant to cooperate with this investigation._

 _Kind regards,_

 _Detective Anastasia Steele_

 _Seattle Homicide Unit_

* * *

I wait for a couple of minutes and I hear a ping from my e-mails.

* * *

 **From: Christian Grey**

 **To: Det. Ana Steele**

 **Subject: Re. Hyde Case – Police Questioning**

 **Detective Steele,**

 **I thought I made my feelings perfectly clear in regards to this case when you fell into my office. However, I understand that this is protocol and I will be willing to submit a statement to the police and I will be willing to have my fingerprints tested. I'll drop by the station at 11:00am today. Please have the equipment needed ready as I will need to rush back to work after this is done.**

 **Kind regards,**

 **Christian Grey**

 **Associate Probate Lawyer at Trevelyan Law.**

* * *

Wow. That's cooperative? That makes me out to look like a right fool. I grab all of the papers and I head to lab to get Barney ready.

 _"Hi Barney – I got the CCTV footage, it shows a figure dressed in black going into the house at 10:10pm on the night of the murder. That doesn't state that Mr Grey did or did not commit this so I've asked him to come to the station for his fingerprints and he will be here within the next hour. Can you get the equipment ready so we can sort this out?"_ He nods at me. "You got it, Steele. I will see here in an hour."

I'm at cubicle checking my face. Oh god, I look so pale. I plump up my cheeks to give them some more colour. Why am I worrying about how I look?! I'm interrupted by Rosie, one of the intern receptionists. "Ana – you got a hottie asking for you in reception. Good going!" I roll my eyes. _"Rosie – he is just here for questioning, nothing else but thanks for letting me know."_ I grab the file and head to the reception. My heart is pounding so fast. Why am I so intimidated to see him? Oh yeah, because he is dark, handsome, charming, hostile and hot. I open the door slightly and call out his name. He looks at me and there is that spark again. Why oh why did I have to feel this feeling for this guy? He approaches me and nods curtly at me. **"Detective Steele."** I nod back at him _"Thank you for coming at short notice Mr Grey. Now, me asking you to have your fingerprints tested is not stating that you committed this crime. I've taken a look at the CCTV footage and there is a figure dressed in all black and we cannot make out anything so we need to test everyone, not just you."_ We walk to the lab and I introduce Christian to Barney. He goes over the protocol with Christian and he seems to understand. He puts the ink on Christian's fingers to print on the piece of material to test against the fingerprint registered on the weapon. Christian presses all his fingers down on the material. "Thank you Mr Grey – I'm going to quickly scan these prints together. It won't take more than 30 minutes. Miss Steele will now take you to make your statement and then I will come and tell you the results."

I take Christian to an interview room and set up the tape recorder to record the statement. I ask Christian to state his full name, address, date of birth and swear that this statement is correct to the best of his knowledge and any sign of perjury is liable to prosecute in a court of law.

 _"Mr Grey – please tell me what time you headed over to Mr Hyde's house?"_ He looks at me with a smouldering look. He's trying to overthrow my focus. I look at the case file to distract myself from his stare. **"I went over at 8:15pm to collect my late mother's belongings. She had passed away the day before so I wanted some personal things to remember her by."** I'm also writing this information down so I always have back up. _"Mr Grey – can you tell me the nature of your interaction between yourself and Mr Hyde on that day?"_ He looks down and sighs **. "It was not a good conversation, it turned into a verbal argument as he insulted my mother and started insulting myself to me and told me I was not allowed to take my mother's belongings as he wanted to sell them on eBay to get money."** Oh god what a low-life. I always feel so bad for this guy. A knock is heard on the door – I get up and open the door slightly to see Barney holding the results. I turn to Christian. _"One minute Mr Grey please."_ I then exit the interview room to get the results. "It's not Grey. None of his fingerprints matches the one on the knife." Thank god! I sigh, that's one person checked off the list. No more interrogation. _"Thanks Barney – at least we are making some lead way on this. Please run the database search and let me know if there are matches. Also if you can please get any recognition from the CCTV footage, that will be very appreciated."_ He nods and goes away to run the search. I go back in the interview room. " _Thank you for your statement Mr Grey but I have just been informed that none of your prints match the one on the murder weapon. You may go and you will no longer be part of this investigation."_ I end the recording. I feel his hand over mine and I turn to him. He has a sombre look on his face. **"Anastasia – I'm sorry about how we left things the other night. I'm appalled about the way I spoke to you. Can we move on from this?"** I blink at him. I can't believe he is asking me this _. "Christian – I was out of line as well. However, it would be unprofessional of me to get involved with someone involved in a case."_ He smirks at me. " **Didn't you just say that I wasn't the perpetrator therefore I am no longer involved?"** He starts grinning cheekily at me. _"Just a dinner. One dinner then if you don't want to carry on, then fine."_ I'm so confused. _"Why are you being so forward?"_ He closes in. **"Like I've said to you before, I've not stopped thinking about you since you fell into my office."** He charms me. He is no longer involved and he is so dreamy with his copper hair framing his gorgeous grey eyes. I'm going to pay for this, aren't I? " _You know I'm a pushover so go on then. One dinner though Grey. I'm not kidding!"_ He smiles triumphantly. **"One dinner, for now. I'll pick you from here at 5pm."** I look down as I'm blushing helplessly. _"Ok. I'll show you out_." I walk him out and then he's gone. What am I going to wear!?

The day drags but it's finally 5pm. Luckily I keep some nice clothes in my locker at work in case I need to go out somewhere important and some basic make-up. I brush through my hair and put some eyeliner and foundation on. I wear my brown leather jacket, white blouse and black skinny jeans. I walk out of the station and see him waiting by a nice car. It looks like an Audi. **"Good evening Anastasia."** I roll my eyes when he says my dreaded full name. _"Just Ana please. Anastasia sounds too formal for my liking."_ He smirks down at me. **"I like the way it sounds."** He opens the door for me and I get in the car. He then goes round and gets in. **"There's a nice italian restaurant in town if you fancy that? Or Chinese? Whatever you want."** I lower my eyes to stare at him. " _You're really trying to woo me aren't you?"_ He shrugs **. "This is my first date so I want to make sure I do it right."** I tilt my head to the side in disbelief. _"This can't be your first date ever?"_ He turns to me. **"Yes it is. You heard Elliot say I didn't have a lot of relationships when I was younger."** I open my mouth to correct him. _"I thought he was kidding about not seeing you with anyone. I personally can't believe it."_ I blurt out. The minute that sentence was out of my mouth, I regret it **. "What do you mean you can't believe it?"** He questions me. I nervously say _"I personally can't believe that you haven't been with anyone."_ **"Why?"** He questions me. I might as well just say it, he must know it himself. _"Because you're quite attractive."_ He rises his eyebrows **. "You think I'm attractive?"** I roll my eyes " _Christian – I'm pretty sure the majority of the female population in the world would think you're attractive. Are we ever going to eat?"_ I change the subject. He chuckles and starts the car and drives.

We arrive at the restaurant and he opens my door. I'll give it to him, he's a gentleman. He asks for a table for two and the waiter shows us to our table and gives us our menu's. I browse over but catch him looking at me. Those smouldering grey eyes just call to my soul. If only I could kiss him right now. "You ready to order?" He looks at me. **"You ready?"** He asks. I pick the first thing I see. _"I will have the spaghetti Pomodoro please with a glass of Coke."_ The waiter writes down my order. **"I will have the Tagliatelle Primavera and a glass of your house white wine please."** The waiter finishes writing the order and takes the menu and walks away.

I sigh and he's looking me as if I'm meat again. I'm still flattered by it weirdly **. "So what do you like to do for fun Anastasia?"** Hobbies? What actual hobbies do I have apart from working? _"Erm I like reading novels, I like cooking – I'm kind of a geek really. What about you?"_ His mouth twitches **. "I like flying planes and gliders. I am taking lessons at the moment so you'll never know, maybe I could take you on a plane one day."** Don't know why but fantasizing him in a pilot's uniform is really hot. Our drinks arrive and we go into small talk about where I grew up, my family. I kept the questions about his family to a minimal as I didn't want to act insensitively. He actually is quite a nice guy. I can tell he cared for his mother a lot. I asked him if he knew his father and he said he knew of his name but he had never met him. I don't know what I'd do without my dad if I didn't have him. Our food arrives and we have a really great laugh. He takes me back to my apartment but we don't get out straight away. _"I had a lot of fun tonight. Thanks for taking me out. I really wish you let me pay for the dinner though."_ He scoffs. **"Don't be silly."** His eyes go from my eyes to my mouth and he slowly moves in. Thank god I passed on the garlic bread tonight. He places his lips on mine and move simultaneously. He slides his tongue in and brushing against mine. It felt so good. I put my arms around his neck. He puts a hand on my knee and ride it upwards. Red flag! I pull away from him. _"I'm s-s-sorry. I ca-can-can't do that."_ He looks at me confused. **"Are you ok? I didn't mean to move too fast, it's just – I don't know what it is but it's like I can't seem to let you go."** I know I should feel really creeped out by now but I'm not, I feel even more drawn to him. _"I'm a virgin Christian."_ His grow wide and his mouth hangs open. **"You're a-a-a-a. How?"** I shake my head. _"I've never really found someone I felt, y'know, that way about."_ He leans his forehead against mine. " **I won't do anything you don't want to do."** I think about it and maybe it won't be a bad thing inviting him in. He now knows so if I don't want to, it's ok but we can spend some time together. _"Do you want to come in for a coffee or something? Just give us some more time together?"_ He smiles a dashing smile at me. **"Sure."**

We go to my apartment and I pour us a couple of glasses of wine. We sit down on my couch and he's just staring at me whilst I'm talking, rambling about stupid things. I then apologise and he puts his hand up to say no worries. He then reaches over with his hand and rests it on my cheek. I lean my face in and I look into his gorgeous deep grey eyes. He moves in and kisses me. He then adjusts to lie on top of me and our hands wander all over each other's bodies. My hips start subconsciously grinding against his. I start panting from being out of breath but that doesn't stop in. His mouth moves down to my neck. Oh my god, I've never been so turned on before in my life. I can feel him growing, down there – touching my thigh. I've never experienced this before **. "I'm sorry, I can't help it."** I smile at him. _"It's ok. I've never really made out with anyone. Oh my god, I literally sound like a nerd right now. I'm so sorry."_ I pull away from him. I can't even look at him – I'm so embarrassed. He sits up. **"Ana – I have only had sex with two women and I've never had a girlfriend. Don't worry about it."** I look at him and smile. _"Probably best if we put this to bed tonight, pardon the pun."_ He chuckles. **"Sure – I would really like to do this again though sometime. What do you say?"** I did have a really great time tonight. There is something about him that draws me to him. I can't help myself. _"Yeah sure. That would be great."_ He smiles. **"Great and to make you feel more comfortable, you pick the next time and place?"** I think about it. _"Ok – no worries."_ He then states he needs to go as it is getting late and we both have work the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

The last few days have been great. Christian and I have been talking over e-mails which has been great. It helps with the days at the office go by quicker as I look forward to every one of his e-mails. He's not very forthright though about his past which saddens me a bit as I have already opened up to him a lot. I hope it's nothing about me being the reason he doesn't want to open up.

The Hyde case is at standstill at the moment. When you have a perpetrator on the loose, it's very hard to run a fingerprint search for the population of Seattle, let alone the US! I just need to wait for some more time for all the results to come back. I have been reassured by the chief that it takes a while for these details to come into our hands.

My thoughts are interrupted by a ping from my e-mails. It's Christian.

* * *

 **From: Christian Grey**

 **To: Det. Ana Steele**

 **Subject: Twiddling your thumbs?**

 **Miss Steele,**

 **I have not heard anything from you today, I hope everything is ok. You know how much I worry when I don't hear anything. I was also wondering if you had any more thought to my suggestion after our dinner on Monday about you picking a time and place to do something?**

 **I am looking forward to hearing from you.**

 **Kind regards,**

 **Christian Grey**

 **Concerned Associate Probate Lawyer at Trevlyan Law.**

* * *

Aw - that's sweet. I don't know how to wrap my head around this guy. I just don't want to make a bad judgement. I have been Miss Goody Two Shoes all my life - it's ok to have a little fun, isn't it? My subconscious screams at me - Go for the dinner! He's hot! It is Friday night... Would better than spending it alone. I could do a nice roast chicken? It beats eating it alone. Ok - go for it Ana.

* * *

 _From: Det. Ana Steele_

 _To: Christian Grey_

 _Subject: Twiddling your thumbs maybe?_

 _Mr Grey,_

 _Apologies for the delayed response but I must have you know, I am a very busy woman who doesn't have time for slacking around. I have thought about your suggestion and I was thinking dinner at my place tonight? I could make a nice roast chicken if you like that? Let me know just in case you fancied doing anything different._

 _Hoped you liked my response. I shall wait for yours..._

 _Kind regards,_

 _Detective Anastasia Steele_

 _Seattle Homicide Unit._

* * *

Oh my god - my heart is pounding. I'm not usually one for being so forward. I suck so much at flirting. Especially when the person you're flirting with is Christian fucking Grey!

* * *

 **From: Christian Grey**

 **To: Det. Ana Steele**

 **Subject: Smart mouth... I like it**

 **Miss Steele,**

 **Your last response just made me spit out my afternoon coffee all over my computer. I'm shocked by your smart mouth but needless to say, it's a charmer.**

 **Dinner at yours sounds great. No need to worry about what I think - as long as I get to see you, I'm not fussed. Shall we say 7pm?**

 **I look to forward to hear your confirmation.**

 **Kind regards,**

 **Christian Grey**

 **Anticipative Associate Probate Lawyer at Trevlyan Law.**

* * *

Anticipative? He's not been in my mind state for the last few days! All this flirting has got me a little flustered. It's Christian Grey - hot, dreamy man.

* * *

 _From: Det. Ana Steele_

 _To: Christian Grey_

 _Subject: Wait until dinner..._

 _Mr Grey,_

 _If you like it now, you might want to wait for dinner tonight and see if you like it then..._

 _7pm sounds great. Anticipative is an understatement._

 _See you then._

 _Kind regards,_

 _Detective Anastasia Steele_

 _Seattle Homicide Unit._

* * *

That sounded ok, right? Not too much. Oh my god Ana, you're going to drive yourself insane! I check the time - shit! It's already 5:05pm - I've got to dash to the supermarket and get dinner and get dressed!

It's 6:55pm and I'm pretty much all set. The chicken is in the oven with the potatoes, stuffing has been done, vegetables are cooking. I've done a nice winged eyeliner look to my make up with nude lipliner and a nice formfitting plum peplum top and black skinny jeans. My hair going down past my shoulders in waves.

I took the liberty in putting some nice underwear on in case anything happens tonight. Nothing beats a nice black lace set.

My buzzer rings. Oh god, this is it. Second date! I press the button.

 _"Hello?"_

 **"Anastasia."** I love the way he says my name. It's like it just rolls off his tongue. His tongue which I want licking all over my body...

 _"Why sir - may I ask who this is?"_ I state being all playful.

 **"Miss Steele - I hope you're not expecting any other suitors but myself..."**

 _"Ok Christian - we can cut this out now. I'll buzz you in."_

I press the button to open the door for him downstairs. Ok - just be calm, Ana. You've got this. You're just having dinner with the hottest guy in the world. No big deal, right?

My door knocks. I go over to open the door and I freeze. He's leaning against the door frame giving me that dreamy look. He's wearing a black leather jacket with a button down black shirt and jeans. His hair looks like he just rolled out of bed and it happened to look styled. He looks me up and down and I see his tongue lick his upper lip.

 **"Miss Steele - aren't you a fine sight?"** He questions me. Ok - time to get to the seductress out of her cave. She deserves it, I think.

 _"Mr Grey - is that the only reason you're here? For my body? I'd hoped it would be for another reason.."_ I tempt him. He leans his face in, inches away from mine. I start panting. Don't give it away so early, girl! Hold your own!

 **"Of course I'm not here just for that, Anastasia..."** I feel an electrical pull to close in the small gap between us. **"I'm also here for the food."** He smirks at me. Oh thanks a lot! I playfully smack him on his arm and he feigns pain. I invite him into my apartment and I offer to hang his jacket. As he takes it off, he's eyeing me up and down. I don't know if I'm going to last through dinner. I hang his jacket up near my door on the coat hook.

 _"Would you like a drink Mr Grey?"_ I ask him. He walks over to the couch and sits down with his right ankle resting on his left knee. **"Please Anastasia - some white wine if you have any?"** Thank god I went to the supermarket and remembered to get some wine. I pour him and me a glass each and bring it over to him. I make an effort to make sure I bend down slowly when I place his glass on the coffee table. I check on dinner and let him know that it's ready and start dishing up.

Dinner was great. He's quite the gentleman - helping me serve the food onto the plates. Refilling the drinks for me. I could get used to this.. We are now sitting on the couch just chatting away. I have been making subtle movements, putting my hand on his knee when he's told a joke. I'm biting my lip a bit more tonight when he turns so serious.

 **"Ana - I've had lots of fun tonight. I feel so different when I'm with you. It's a weird feeling for me but I guess I'm just going to go with it. You don't by any chance, y'know, like - maybe, perhaps..."** Oh dear, he's getting all shy. This is so weird to see. _"What is it Christian?"_ I ask politely. He just stares at me and then slowly, his face is inching closer to mine. He stops just inches away from face silently asking my permission for him to kiss me. I nod and he swoops in, placing his lips on me whilst his hands bury themselves in my hair. I rest my hands around his neck and let me body do the talking for once. His hands start to wonder. One hand leaves my hair and travels down to my back before he rests at the small of my back. Before I knew it, he twists me so I'm lying on top of him. I've got to be careful I don't go near his chest. My hands stay in his hair where I know it's the safe zone. I'm panting so much, I can barely breathe. Maybe this is the right time...

 _"Christian?"_ I ask. He lips move to my collarbone and he's kissing and biting along my shoulder. The feeling it gives me makes my eyes roll back. **"Ana?"** I grab his face and look in his beautiful grey eyes. Just say it, Ana.

 _"Do you want to take this into the bedroom?"_ He blinks at me shocked. He starts to sit up and now I wonder if I've made a mistake. Maybe I should have left it the way it was?

 **"Ana - I really do want to but I want to make sure you want to do this."** He assures me. Why not?! My subconscious screams at me.I stand up and put my hand out for him. He eyes me and then smiles. He puts his hand in mine and stands up. However and I have no idea how he did this so quick, he scoops me in a bridal style and kisses me whilst walking to my bedroom. He goes towards my bed and when he feels the bed against his knees, he drops me then crawls on the bed instantly on top. His hands grab onto my hands, putting them above my head whilst he kisses me, my neck, my collarbone. Oh my god - this is heaven. He pulls away as his hands go lower down my body until they stop at the hem of my shirt. He grabs the bottom of my shirt and pulls it upwards to take it off. I rise up to help get it off quicker. I start undoing the button of my jeans and start rolling them down my legs. I'm only now in my bra and knickers. Thank god I put on the black lace set on tonight. He smirks at me and I see something darken in his expression but not creepily, more like sexy. He starts undoing his clothes and I'm so aroused by his body and the ripped lines on his torso and what I call the 'V' area. Humina humina. I bite my lip, I'm so wanton. He crawls onto the bed and starts pulling down my knickers. It's at his point, I see the tent like figure in his boxers. Holy crap he is so big! My eyes widen. He takes my bra off and I lay there, naked before him. He stares at me.

 **"You have a beautiful body, Ana. Are you ready?"** I nod my head. I'm ready for this.

He pulls his boxers down and rips a foil packet in his hand. He then rolls it on his member and slowly aims it for my entrance and then slams it in. I let out a moan as he breaks through my virginity. I never expected it to feel like this.

 **"Oh my god, you're so tight. I haven't hurt you, have I?"** I shake my head to let him know I'm fine. He stays there letting the alien feeling inside me get used to it. I then start feeling my hips grind against his. He then kisses me as he starts to move in and out slowly. This feels so good. Feeling our bodies rub against each other, our panting breaths - it's amazing. He starts going harder, I can feel myself getting ready for my climax. I don't know how long I can go for. _"Oh my god! Don't stop baby."_ I feel him grin.

 **"I like you calling me Baby. Sounds ... sexy."** I moan as his words are just turning me on more and more. I'm getting closer, I'm getting closer.. **"Come for me baby!"** he screams and that's it. That undoes me and I scream my climax and he follows. We lie on the bed getting our breaths in order. My eyes are starting to fall and I can't help but give in to them closing and letting me dream of Christian and I.

*Ring, Ring! Ring, Ring!*

What the hell? Why is my phone ringing at 4:03am?! I check the caller ID and it shows it's private. It might important? I press the 'Answer' button. _"Hello?"_ The scariest voice then speaks back at me. "I'd be careful if I was you Detective. You don't want to get involved with the bad guy, do you?" I'm shocked. I'm wide awake and I now know this is not a dream. I peer over and see Christian sound asleep next to me. _"Who is this?"_ I ask. I hear a chuckle on the other end. "You really think I'm going to tell you who I am? You are naive. I will tell you this - you might want to check into your man's story. He's hiding something." The line then cuts out. Oh god - what have I done?


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

I'm so sorry that I have taken so long in updating this story. I will be honest, I sort of had a writer's block in how to carry it on from the phone call but after lots of thinking and planning, I think I've got it. Please let me know what you think!

 **Chapter 5**

Oh my god. What do I do? I can't not take that phone into consideration. I need to try and trace it. But how? I look over to the bed and see Christian soundly asleep. Maybe I made a mistake in doing this? Have I just slept with a murderer?! I need to get to the bottom of this ASAP. I e-mail Barney.

* * *

 _From: Det. Ana Steele_

 _To: Barney Rogers_

 _Subject: Urgent - Anonymous phone call!_

 _Barney,_

 _I have just received an anonymous phone call stating that Christian Grey has something to hide in regards to the Hyde case. Is there any chance you can trace the call to let me know where it was made? The voice sounded distorted and robotic so I'm not able to give an answer in regards to gender. Whoever this is trying to cover their tracks. Please get back to me as soon as you can,. I'm not sure where to go from here._

 _Kind regards,_

 _Detective Anastasia Steele  
_ _Seattle Homicide Unit_

* * *

I'm pacing up and down my living room. I do this when I'm stressed. Don't know why but it seems to help me think and process everything. Or over-worry? I don't know. It could just be that I've just lost my fucking virginity to a potential murderer! The thought of it makes me sick.

 **"What's wrong?"** His deep sensual tone startles me. I jump due to the surprise. He is leaning against my living room door in nothing but his boxers. His gorgeous, just rolled out of bed copper hair looks like a style you would see on a male model in Vogue magazine. The way his boxers hang from his hips showing me his V lines... Stop Ana!

 _"Look - I just received an anonymous phone call and it's startled me. I'm not even sure if I'm not supposed to tell you about it because it could have something to do with you..." I peer at him and see his expression change from weirded to concerned._

 **"Why? Is it about me?"** he scoffs at the idea of it. I look at my feet as I cannot bear to look at him at the moment. **"Anastasia - what did this person say?"** He stands with his arms crossed, all serious. What am I supposed to do? I carry on pacing. Just think Ana. Think! **"Anastasia! Tell me now!"** His booming voice shocks me again and I jump at the angry tone.

 _"The person said I need to be careful getting involved with you because you're a bad guy and you're hiding something therefore I should check your story again."_ There's silence. Uncomfortable. You can cut the tension in here with a knife.

 **"Ana - I've told you once and I will tell you again, I did not kill HIM. I have done a fingerprint test, I have given you a statement - what more do you want from me?!"** He screams at me. Oh god, this is so not how this was supposed to go. I'm pacing. I can't look at him right now. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, my phone goes off. I check the caller ID - it's Barney.

 _"Barney - thank god. What do you have for me?"_ I ask him. Please God, don't tell me I have just lost my virginity to the person who murdered the victim whose case I am handling! Please?

"Ana - I could only trace it to a public telephone booth near the town centre. There's nothing more I can do. You have to report this information to the chief and he will guide what you need to do. I'm getting the blood samples back today but the DNA tests show there is someone else's blood mixed in with Hyde's. I will know more when I get in the office but this is all I can from this moment in time." He explains. Oh, so that doesn't exactly help this situation.

 _"Thanks Barney - I appreciate it. I'll be going into the office as well today. I should really start some progress on this case. It needs to be concluded."_ I hang up and throw my phone on the couch. I cover my face with my hand - what do I do?

 _"Look Christian - I'm sorry but I've got to go in the office today and sort out this phone call. It's potential evidence which I cannot ignore. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."_ I peer at him through my hand. He's scoffing with his hands on his hips - oh shit, he's mad.

 **"What about last night? It's all brushed under the carpet now? Just because you get some stupid ass phone call incriminating me. Don't you think I have the right to be pissed off right now?"** He beams at me. I don't know what to say to that. He storms back in the bedroom and I carry on pacing in the living room - fuck, shit, fuck, shit! Couple of minutes later he storms through, opens my front door and storms out, slamming the door behind him. I fall to my feet. I am so in over my head over this. Why did I have to get involved with him? Right - I need to take this head on. I grab my phone and dial the Chief's number.

"Steele - everything ok?" Havers states in his usual Chief Police Officer manner. Oh god. I need help - I really do.

 _"No sir - I apologise for calling you on the weekend but I was woken up this morning to an anonymous phone call in regards to the Hyde case implying the stepson, Mr Christian Grey, is hiding something from his statement about the night of the murder, implying that Mr Grey was involved with the murder. I have already brought Mr Grey in for questioning and he had his fingerprints tested by Barney to see if they matched the murder weapon."_ I explain. I'm speaking at 100 miles per hour because I'm so nervous. My chest is rising and I'm barely catching my breath.

"Well did it match the prints on the weapon, Steele?" He asks.

 _"Negative sir. I have spoken to Barney about tracing the phone call and all he could find was that the call was made from a public telephone booth in town."_ Oh god. Please help me.

"Needless to say his prints did not match the murder weapon, we still need to look more into his background. Do you personally think he had a motive to commit this murder if he did it?" Oh god, do I tell him?

 _"Possibly sir. Mr Grey has scars - burn marks on his chest. Mr Grey states these burns were made by Mr Hyde during the course of his childhood and has stated to me that he detests the victim but he is adamant that he did not commit this crime."_ I blurt out. Shit - should I have said that? My subconsious screams at me - You're a detective! Of course you are right in telling him. Better safe than sorry. I really wish she shut her pie hole sometimes.

"Alright Steele - this is what we are going to do. I'm going to produce a search warrant of Mr Grey's residence and his workplace. If nothing shows up out of the ordinary - we will see what other way we can pursue this. However, if something does show up, we will need to arrest him under suspicion of first degree murder. Do I make myself clear?" Ok. This is not turning out good.

 _"Thank you sir. When will you release the search warrant?"_ I ask just then I can have a time frame of when this will happen.

"I'm recording it now Steele. I will fax it over to you now. You, Matthews and Rodriguez will go over there today to do the search. You three are involved in this case therefore it's best you three commence the search." Shit! Today? Christian is going to be pissed off at me. Relax Ana - maybe you won't find anything in his apartment. Maybe it will be good. He will probably never forgive you.

Rodriguez and Matthews meet me at Church Avenue. I look at them and take a deep breath in. _"Ok - let's go."_ I state. We will walk in and go to Apartment 2. We knock on the door and just wait. I'm holding the search warrant in my hand gripping it. It also states if Mr Grey is not in, we can enter by force. We go by a three knock policy. Anything after three knocks, we kick the door down. Matthews knocks again.

"Mr Grey - this is Seattle police. I strongly suggest you answer this door." A minute later, the door opens. I'm hiding behind Jose and Matthews. Matthews takes Christian aside. "Mr Grey - we have an warrant to search your premises. Anything we find that is suspicious will be deemed as evidence and you will be brought down to the station for further questioning. Understand?" Christian peers round Matthews and spots me. He does not look happy. He gives a solemn nod to Matthews. "Right - Rodriguez - you search the living room and the kitchen. Steele, you search the office and the bathroom and I will search the bedroom." We split up in our designated areas. I go straight into his office and look through his desk, his files, everything. He strides in and slams his hands on the desk.

 **"Really, Anastasia - a search warrant?! What the fuck?!"** He's clenching his jaw like he's spitting the words at me. _"I had to tell the Chief about the phone call and he is the one who issued the search warrant. I can't stop anything. Don't have a go at me for doing my job - you seem to have a liking to do that."_ I snap back at him. He runs both his hands through his copper, messed-up hair.

"I GOT SOMETHING!" I freeze after hearing those three words. I glare at Christian who looks shocked. I race past him to reach Matthews holding some sort of diary in his hands. He passes me the diary and I skim over the page already opened.

 **"I want to walk up to that motherfucker's face and scream at him with everything I have about everything he put me through, whilst I'm doing this - I've got my knife at the ready. When I finish telling the son of the bitch what I think about him, when he starts to try and defend his fucking ass self to me, I stab him quickly in the chest, watching the life drain away from his worthless body."** Holy shit.

"Christian Grey - I'm arresting you on suspicion of murdering Jack Hyde. You gave the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning." Matthews grabs Christian's arms and pulls them behind his back whilst he is getting the handcuffs ready. He clips them round Christian's wrists and walks Christian out.


	6. Chapter 6

I cannot believe him. I'm so stupid - I cannot believe I have done this stupid mistake. Why wasn't I more careful? I walk behind Matthews and Jose into the police station and walk past Christian to go through to the Chief's office. I knock on his door twice. He opens the door

"Ah Steele - did you find anything incriminating at Grey's?" He asks. I nod and hand him the diary with Christian's notes about wanting to murder Hyde. Havers browses through the diary and reads it in detail.

"Right - it's not a confession but it's something. Barney has got the lab results which shows a mixture of Hyde's blood with someone else's. Get Grey to do a blood test after you question him. If the blood matches, we will charge him with murder. I want every person who knows Grey in for questioning. Who have you questioned so far?"

 _"I questioned the next door neighbour, a Miss Elena Lincoln on the day police were at the crime scene recovering the body Sir. She claims she saw Mr Grey leave at 9pm which the CCTV tape co-operates. I have not questioned anyone else as I wanted to see if Grey was eliminated as a suspect before I made any other leads. The CCTV footage shows a figure dressed in black entering the crime scene an hour and ten minutes after Grey's departure. I could not make anything out in regards to the stature of the killer."_ I confirm to the Chief.

"I want her brought back in for questioning as well as Grey's neighbours, colleagues - you name it, anyone he knows - I want them here. We need to get a full description of him on record to see if he committed this crime." I nod at his instruction. _"Yes Sir - on it."_ I leave his office and start making my way into the interview room where Christian is.

I walk in and two gentleman sitting either side of Christian. The one to his left looks smart, dressed in a tweed suit and wasitcoat. The other to his right is an older gentleman with files and papers in front of him. I sit down and put a blank tape in the tape recorder and press record. I state the date and time of the interview and ask Christian to confirm his name, DOB, address and occupation. I place the diary on the table in front of Christian.

 _"I have placed a piece of evidence found at Mr Grey's apartment on the table. Mr Grey - do you recognise this object?"_ I ask sternly.

 **"Yes I do - that is my diary, Detective."** Christian confirms to me.

 _"This is your personal diary?"_

 **"Correct."**

 _"No-one else has written in this diary but yourself?"_

 **"Correct."**

 _"I am opening the diary to a particular page which was discovered by Detective Matthews. Mr Grey - can you please confirm whose handwriting this is?"_

Christian looks at the page. **"That is my handwriting, Detective."** Christian confirms. He looks so beaten down - I almost feel sorry that I am interrogating him.

 _"What is written on this page which you have confirmed that you wrote this?"_ I ask sternly. Christian looks at the two men who nod at him to answer my question.

 **"I am stating how I would like to murder Jack Hyde."** He looks down at his hands, fidgeting. _"Why have you written this? This strongly makes you a suspect in this murder case Mr Grey whether or not you placed the blade in Mr Hyde."_ I berate him.

The gentleman on Christian's left speaks. "Detective - my name is John Flynn. I am Mr Grey's psychotherapist. Mr Grey has been under my care since he was 18 years of age. Mr Grey, due to the physical and emotional abuse he suffered at the hands of Jack Hyde, started fantasizing about killing Mr Hyde. I have been working with him to get these fantasies past and try and lead a more positive outlook in regards to the trauma he had experienced." I am beyond shocked. I cannot comprehend this.

 _"Mr Grey - when did you write this entry in your diary?"_ Christian looks at Flynn looking ashamed.

 **"I wrote it on the evening when Hyde and I had a disagreement, the day after my mother passed away."**

 **"** _Mr Grey - the night you are referring to is the night that Mr Hyde was murdered?"_

 **"I am aware of that, Detective. I had not fantasized about this in a long time as Flynn can explain and I slipped up. I strongly deny committing this crime however."** I shake my head in disgust. Excuses, excuses.

 _"Mr Grey - we are going to have to ask you to provide a blood sample to match DNA found at the crime scene - will you co-operate?" I ask. Christian nods his head. "After you supply the blood sample, you will be detained until further notice. Thank you gentleman."_ I leave the interrogation room.

 _"Mrs Lincoln?" I ask._ "What?" she snaps back at me. No need to be rude! _"Mrs Lincoln - this is Detective Steele from the Seattle Homicide Unit. I was wondering if it is possible if you could come into the station so I can question you in regards to Christian Grey."_ I explain. "Christian? Because of Jack's murder?" she asks shocked. _"Yes ma'am, there has been some evidence found which puts Mr Grey as a suspect and I need you to come in so you can give some description of his character if that is possible please?"_ "Oh alright. Can I come in 30 minutes?" I breathe a sigh of relief. _"Of course ma'am. Thank you very much for your co-operation. When you come into the police station, please state you're here to see and my colleague will show you into an interview room where I will be conducting the interview."_

"Steele - Mrs Lincoln is here for questioning." Jose notifies me. I take a deep breath in.

 _"Thanks Jose."_

I walk to the interview room and see Mrs Lincoln sitting there. Her short platinum blonde hair all ruffled and doesn't even look styled. Leftover mascara and eyeliner spreads around her eyes, looking so dark. Her mouth sitting in a frown wearing a low cut leopard print V neck tank top. I sit down in front of Mrs Elena Lincoln and place a blank tape in the tape recorder. I state the time and date of the interview and ask Mrs Lincoln to confirm the necessary details.

 _"Mrs Lincoln - when I spoke to you on the day of the body being discovered. You stated that the victim and Mr Grey had a turbulent relationship, is that correct?"_ I ask. She is popping gum in her mouth, giving me the snarkiest look.

"Yeah they did."  She confirms.

 _"Would you please be able to give me an example of a time which this turbulent relationship is made clear?"_

"Well we would hear arguments all the time between them two. Jack never liked Christian - said he took Ella away from him." 

_"Ella as in Ms Grey, Mr Grey's mother who has recently passed away?"_

"Yeah - Ella would always go to Jack if he and Christian had an argument." I nod to let her know I'm understanding.

" _Can you please give some description to Mr Grey's character?"_ I ask.

"Er - blunt. Incredibly blunt. Don't really care about anyone else but himself. As long as he is ok, nothing else matters."  Hmm odd.

 _"Any particular time this was showed to you?"_

"Well there has been loads of time, I can't just name one, can I?" She snaps at me.

 _"Mrs Lincoln - I'm only asking a question to help further this case. I would appreciate it please if you do not snap at me."_ She huffs and leans back in her chair with the back of her arms leaning against it. I'm going through my files to see, Oh fuck! Paper cut - they always hurt so much. I catch at her staring at my wound.

 _"Mrs Lincoln - are you ok?"_ Her eyes are glued to my finger. Without tearing her eyes away, she states "Blood freaks me out. The colour of it, the sight of it, Everything..."  Ok so she's just a bit squeamish, not a crime. I question her further and she shows barely any co-operation in this. I thank her and show her out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

 **Apologies for the delay in updating - I have such a crazy week. I'm getting married this year and there have been a few issues which I've been trying to sort out and yesterday it was my birthday so I was celebrating with some friends. I want to try and update this as much as possible as I can understand how frustrating this is waiting for it to be updated. Thank you all for the new reviews and for the new people who have visited the story. If there is anything you would prefer to see more on here, please let me know.**

 _Chapter 7_

Havers calls me into his office. God Steele - pull yourself together! I get up from my quaint cubicle and go walk into his office. He is sat behind his desk writing paperwork. I sit opposite him and wait for him to become available.

"Steele - what have you got for me in regards to Grey?" He asks me whilst both his hands are intertwined together. Oh shit - don't have a go at me.

 _"I questioned Mr Grey in the presence of his lawyer and psychotherapist. He admits he wrote the entry about wanting to kill Hyde but insists he never did or paid someone to do it. His psychotherapist stated that Mr Grey has been fantasizing about murdering Mr Hyde since he was 18 years old due to emotional and physical abuse he suffered from Mr Hyde when he was growing up."_ His facial expression changes from nodding, wanting to get this over and done with and then when he hears abuse, his eyes grow wider.

"Physical abuse Steele? What do you mean?" He asks.

I look down in my file and pass him polaroid pictures which I ordered Christian to take of the scars on his chest. Havers grabs them and looks at them intensely.

"He claims Hyde did these?" I nod to his question. He sighs. "Well that makes this even worse or even better, I don't know which. It gives him a clear motive but then we will not be doing our job trying to find his killer if we sympathize with Grey. Have you done any research on his character from anyone?"

 _"I spoke to Mr Hyde's neighbour - a Mrs Elena Lincoln, she was very co-operative on the day I went to question her at her house but when I brought her in yesterday, she didn't want to talk or listen to any of my reasons for her coming here. To be fair, she doesn't look like anyone who is coherent. When I first met her, her breath reeked of wine and cigarettes. I'm going to interview Grey's boss and his psychotherapist this afternoon. Grey has also agreed to doing a blood test to confirm if the other substance is his. Barney is currently testing it now as we speak."_ I explain.

"Hmm - this is going to be a tough one. Interview the boss and the shrink and let me know what they say. Also wait for Barney's results as well. We cannot do much without them."

 _"Thanks Chief. I will get on it now."_ I get up to get out of his office.

"And Steele?" I turn round. "I've heard you've developed a personal relationship with Mr Grey, is that correct?" Oh shit, oh shit. I'm screwed. I gulp and nod my head. "Did that start after you thought you eliminated him as a suspect?" I nod fast to show him my thinking. "Look Steele - I understand you're a woman and you're young but you're also a detective, it makes relationships harder these days. I understand your train of thought but whilst he is a suspect, I would suggest breaking it off now. We cannot have someone ratting you out possibly giving him inside information." I nod back to him to show I understand. I cannot talk, I'm speechless that my boss is talking about my possible relationship with a potential murder suspect! I run out of that room as fast as I can and bury my head in my hands. I've made such a mess. What am I going to do?

"Steele - I got the blood results back regarding Grey." Barney confirms to me. I turn round in my chair holding my breath. "You can relax, his blood doesn't match the other blood type in there at all." Thank you God! I breathe a huge sigh of relief.

"So instead of a killer, we just have a psycho person in our presence?"

I joke to Barney. He chuckles.

"Who have you got left to interview?" He leans against my cubicle. _"I've got the boss and the psychotherapist. I will still conduct the interviews even the blood doesn't show. What blood type is the one found at the scene?"_

"Blood AB negative - quite rare. Grey is Blood Type O. You cannot get those two mixed up, completely different." I nod in understanding. _"What blood type was Hyde?"_ He looks at the chart in his hand. "He was AB positive - again you cannot get those two mixed up." I smile at Barney. _"Thanks Barney - I really appreciate this."_ I thank him and he puts his hand to his glasses to wiggle them. "No worries Steele - it's what I dooo!" I chuckle at him pretending to be all gangsta - does not work on him. Ok - Boss interview time.

 _"Mrs Trevelyan?"_ I call out and stands a woman dressed in a business trouser suit with long flowing brown wavy hair. She smiles at me when I call out her name and approaches me. _"Morning Mrs Trevelyan - I'm Detective Steele in charge of this case. Would you please follow me into the interview room?"_ We walk into the interview room in silence. The silence carries on when I place the blank tape into the tape recorder. I state the necessities - date, time etc and ask her to confirm name, DOB, address and occupation.

 _"So Mrs Trevelyan - you own and manage Trevelyan Law Firm, is that correct?"_ I state for the record.

"Please call me Grace and yes that is correct. We handle all law so criminal, probate, family etc. I practice Family Law." She confirms to me.

 _"If you don't mind, I would like to ask some questions in regards to your employee Christian Grey. Did you hire him yourself or was someone else appointed to hire him?"_ Her lips twitch in a smile as soon as I say Christian's name out loud. She seems to be very fond of him.

"I hired him personally - I've known him since he was eighteen years old." She states fondly. Ok - looks like going a good start.

 _"So it is fair to say that you know him quite well and can review his character in detail, correct?"_

"I would say so myself yes. He has been through a lot but he's a trooper and he is our best Probate associate. We are actually planning to promote him soon." Oh - promotion?

 _"He has a good work ethic? Never tardy or anything? Lost his temper at any point?"_ I pry.

"That man never stops working. I first brought him on to do intern duties as he was going through a tough time at home so I thought I can distract him with some work but he showed such interest in probate so I offered to put him through law school if he continued working for me to pay it off which he did and he graduated with honours."Problems at home?

 _"When you say problems at home, what do you mean? Can you give any account to these issues that Mr Grey experienced with Mr Hyde?"_

"I found Mr Grey in distress when he was eighteen years old. It was when Hyde did the last scar on Mr Grey's chest. He wanted to see if he could sue Mr Hyde for emotional distress. Unfortunately his mother begged him not to go through with it on the basis she loved Hyde. I thought I could give him an intern job to help distract him and possibly give him a better start in life. He took to it very well and expressed interest in law so I put him up in one of my condo's in the city. This was when I was starting a family so I didn't need it anymore." Such a nice woman to do this for someone.

 _"That's very nice to do for a stranger Mrs Trevelyan."_ I suggest.

"Grace and he wasn't a stranger, he was in child in distress. I see this all the time in my line of work and I wanted to help someone out. He was of legal age, no more a minor so I wanted to help Detective. He has done nothing other than make me proud of him. I will fight to the death for him. He doesn't deserve this." She states firmly. It almost feels like a dig to me seeing as I am putting him through this.

 _"Has Mr Grey ever confided in you about wanting to murder Mr Hyde?"_ I ask.

"Yes he has, Detective. I was the person who referred him to Flynn. John Flynn was my therapist when I was depressed about my infertility so I thought he would be good for Christian which has proven to be correct. He has helped Christian out in so many ways."

 _"Great - one other question, you don't by any chance know a Elena Lincoln, do you?"_ Her eyes change from wonderment to disgust when I mention the woman's name.

"That woman is pathetic. I dealt with her divorce case when she was getting divorced. Absolute waste of space. I had to try and get custody of her children but she would not stop drinking and doing drugs. She even started selling herself to acquire drink and drugs." I raise my eyebrows in surprise.

 _"That is interesting. Thanks for letting me know about that."_ I state.

"She even tried trying it on with Christian when he was fifteen years old!" She states angrily. What?

 _"Excuse me - are you stating to me that Mrs Elena Lincoln was trying to commit statutory rape with Mr Grey when he was a teenager?"_ I pry.

"That is correct Detective. Jack was Ella's pimp. He would source men for her and did the same for Elena. At the time, I did not Christian but when I heard her say she had been having fantasies regarding the next door neighbour's son, I had to let her go as a client. I will not stand for that. Not in my business."

Maybe there is something more in regards to Elena? I must talk to the therapist.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

I need to ask Christian about Elena. This could change the case around. First I need to speak to Flynn.

I'm in the interview room with John Flynn. He looks very suave for a therapist. Tweed suit with a tweed waistcoat and very posh British accent, not the one you hear on 'The Only Way is Essex'.

 _"Mr Flynn - can you please confirm when you met Mr Grey?"  
_  
"I met Mr Grey when he had just turned nineteen years old. He was going through some troubling nightmares and his boss Grace Trevelyan who was also one of my patients referred him to me."

 _"What were the basis of Mr Grey's issues that you were helping him with?"_

"Mr Grey suffers from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Mr Hyde would emotionally and physically abuse Mr Grey with various objects. He has several scars on his chest from cigarette burns when Hyde would use him as an ashtray. Mr Grey's mother knew of the abuse but would never try to stop it therefore he suffered from neglect. He would have intense nightmares about murdering Hyde in various scenario's and this scared him as he didn't want to be that kind of person so he confided in Grace who referred him to me. I believe he has come far in regards to his treatment."

 _"You do understand that to a third party, the diary in question is incriminating Mr Grey in some sense as it shows similarities of planning Mr Hyde's murder and how the murder was carried out?"_

"I understand Detective but I've known Christian for a long time. He is a disturbed person but that cannot be helped with the issues that he has to deal with especially with his mother passing away so recently. He is not someone to carry out a murder. If he were to, he would have called me. He called me on the night when he wrote that entry his diary."

 _"During or after he wrote the entry?"_

"After as I tried talking him into burning the piece of paper which is an act of therapy in regards to stress. Write down your feelings and then tear it up or burn it which shows some relief to the person's state. I practice this exercise with all my patients. I am believer it works but Christian was too angry at the time to talk to me about it. He had to rush into work after writing the entry as he said he thought he wrote out some paperwork wrongly and wanted to correct it before the next business day."Whoa is this a possible alibi?! My head shoots up when I hear this.

 _"Mr Flynn - what time was this at?" I urgently ask him._

"This was around 9:45pm - 10pm the phone call. I'm not sure what time it ended though."

 _"Thank you Mr Flynn - I believe I have all the information that I need from you."  
_  
"Detective - if I can state one more thing, off the record?" I eye him suspiciously but a man who by law has to report any wrongdoing, I'm sure it's nothing incriminating. I turn off the tape recorder to end the session and stare at him.

"Christian spoke to me about yourself, you know? He was very taken by you. He was very unsure whether to continue any sort of relationship due to his past relationships with women. His mother did not help these matters. I personally think you know he did not commit this."

One thing pops in my mind and I turn the tape recorder back on.

 _"Mr Flynn - you have just reminded me of one more question I need to ask you. Has Mr Grey ever spoken to you about his relationship with Mrs Lincoln?"_

"Elena Lincoln? There wasn't really much of a relationship. She tried it on with him several time but he always brushed it off. She would also try to entice him by asking him to do various chores for her that would mean going into her house. Mowing the lawn and so on, so forth. She tried it on for a very long time. He always rejected her advances."

 _"Thank you Mr Flynn. I now have all the information I need."_

I get my cellphone and dial Barney's number. Poor guy - I'm putting so much on him but then again, he is the man for the job. _"Barney - I need Mr Grey's cellphone records for the night of the murder plus I need the CCTV footage at Trevelyan Law - we may have a potential alibi for Grey."_

"On it, Steele - is there anything else you need?" He asks generally. _"Yes actually - can you also get me a background check for Elena Lincoln? There's something fishy about her."_

"On it Steele." He hangs up. Right, I need to present this to the Chief. I walk up to his door and knock. "Come in!" He shouts. I open his door and state _"Sir I have interviewed and got the test results, it is showing Grey may have not committed this crime."_ He looks up from his paperwork and stares me down.

"Come on then Detective. Lay it on me." He lies back in the chair and stares at me waiting for my reply. _"I spoke to Mr Grey's boss and his psychotherapist - they are adamant that they do not believe Mr Grey committed this crime. They believe another committed this crime. I also got the blood results and Mr Grey's did not match. Mr Flynn also stated that Mr Grey was at work at the time of the murder after speaking to him on the phone. I have requested Mr Grey's phone records and CCTV footage of Trevelyan Law to see if this cooperates with Flynn's statement."_

Just as I finish, my phone rings. I quickly look at it - "Private Number". Is it the prank caller again? I show the Chief as his eyes widen. "Answer it and put it on speaker, I will get Barney to trace the call. Matthews! Listen out for a location and go there straight away! Answer it now Steele!"

In this time, Matthews is standing in the doorway getting ready and Chief managed to get Barney on the phone. I press 'Answer'. _"Hello Detective Steele."_ I stupidly answer. I sound no nervous, my voice is wavering. "Well well Miss Steele - it doesn't seem your investigation is proving anything, does it?" I eye the Chief and he motions his hands to tell me to carry on talking. The longer they are on the phone, the quicker we can trace the call. _"Can I ask who this is?"_ The other end chuckles.  "You're so naive aren't you little girl? You really think I will tell you who I am?" They scoff at me. _"Well I'm getting tired of receiving these calls to be honest, you are wasting your time as much as mine."_

"Ooh Detective - better watch that mouth of yours, you could get yourself into heaps of trouble. What I would say is watch your back or you may find yourself pulling a knife from it." The call ends. Oh my god - has someone made a threat against me.

Barney shouts on the phone "124 Rosewood Boulevard!" The Chief stands "Matthews - go now with back-up! Barney - get me a security guard for Steele. This shit has gone serious." The colour drains from my face. I've just had someone threaten my life. The Chief stands in front of me. "Steele - this person is the killer. Release Grey but do not leave this building. We will get you a security guard until this sucker has been found."

I walk to the holding cells and go to where Christian is. I take a deep breath before I open the door. He is sitting with arms hanging off his arms. He looks at me with such urgency. _"Mr Grey - all the evidence we have confirms you did not commit the murder. You are being released and are no longer under suspicion. We apologise for this."_

He gets up and runs his hands through his hair. **"Well it's about fucking time! Finally."**

 _"They're are just a few forms for you to fill out before you leave."_ I can't look at him. I'm too scared.

He walks up to me and put his hand under my chin, pulling it to look at him. When he succeeds, I'm hypnotised by his gorgeous face.

 **"What's wrong with you? Because you found out you were wrong?"** He smirks at me.

I slap his hand away. _"Not everything is about you. I was just doing my job - you've been found innocent. Be happy!"_

 **"How can I be happy when someone is trying to frame me?!"** He raises his voice at me.

 _"How can I be happy when someone has just handed me a death threat?!"_ He stares at me shocked. He is breathing heavily. _"Exactly so sometimes Christian, it's not all about you. I'm a Detective and I'm scared for my life."_

Next thing I know, his lips are on mine urgently. Kissing me so rough like his life depended on it. He hands grabbing my face. I instantly lost restraint the minute his lips grazed mine. I'm grabbing his hair. I want this. No - I need this.

 **"No-one is going to touch you. You understand?"** He states whilst he rests his forehead on me.

 _"Christian - we only met last week. Why are you feeling this strongly?"_ I ask. I'm just me. I'm nothing.

 **"Ana - I can't stop thinking about you. It's like you're my drug, I need you. You make me feel...I don't know, different. Safe I guess. Plus you trusted me in something huge on our date, I will not betray your trust."** He reassures me. That's just so... unexpected.

I bite my lip. I'm so nervous. I don't know what to do.

 **"What's going to happen now? Have you told your boss?"** He asks.

 _"He was there when the phone call was made. He sent someone to the location and he is assigning me a security guard. I can't leave here without them."_ I tell him. He's nodding.

 **"I'll be there for you. You trust me?"** He asks. I look up at him through my eyelashes and I see sincerity in his face. I nod at him. _"Weirdly, I do."_

 **"I'll sign these papers and then you text me the minute you leave here, you understand?"** He requests. I nod at him again. I'm too drained to talk. He moves a strand of hair from my face. **"I'll speak to you soon, yeah?"** He gives me one more kiss longing with emergency and then leaves. I'm left panting in the cell.

 _ **Few hours later**_

"Steele - this is Jason Taylor. He will be your security officer. He is to near you at all times. We have secured an apartment below yours for him so he is close by. Do not act in haste before consulting with him. Do you understand?" He explains.

 _"I understand Sir. It's nice to meet you Jason."_ I extend my hand to shake his. He looks military style. Buzz cut blonde hair, strong facial features, muscular build. "Nice to meet you too ma'am. Just Taylor is fine."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N

Thank you all so much for the reviews and I have nearly 2,000 views on this story!I really appreciate it and please let me know if there is anything you want to see and I will try and incorporate it in the story!

Isabella

* * *

Chapter 9

The next day, Matthew's came back and said there was no-one there when he managed to get to the telephone booth. He did however scan for fingerprints and found on the telephone so he's given them to Barney to match with the fingerprint on the knife we found. Taylor has been following me all day and it's starting to get annoying. I even had to stop him from following me into the toilet! Man, a girl needs her privacy. My phone buzzes with a text.

 **Christian Grey: Ana - how is everything working out?**

You would think after me suspecting him of murder, he would have run off by now.

 _Ana Steele: I'm ok. Just feeling a little restrained I guess. I don't want to cause any trouble for anyone._

 **Christian Grey: Restrained in what sense? Is it the CPO?**

 _Ana Steele: I guess so. I mean I literally cannot go anywhere without him following me. The only times I don't see him is when I come back home from work._

 **Christian Grey: Do you want me to come over tonight? Saves you being followed to mine plus we can finish talking about, y'know?**

My breath hitches at that text. He was only released yesterday so we haven't been able to sort anything out. I can't stop thinking about the kiss though. That kiss was just, everything.

 _Ana Steele: Yeah sure, that would be great. Shall we say 6:30pm?_

 **Christian Grey: I'll be there baby. X**

Oh god! I feel like I should be fanning myself. So minimal yet with so much promise. I hear a ping from my e-mails. It's from Barney.

* * *

From: Barney Rogers  
To: Det. Ana Steele

Subject: Fingerprint Match - Hyde Case

Hi Steele,

Good news! The fingerprint on the phone matches the one on the knife. 93% accurate! I'm running a database search to see if we already have the fingerprint on record - if we do, we know who it is. You should be pleased of yourself!

Kind regards,

Barney Rogers  
Database Analyst for Seattle Police

* * *

Oh my god. Oh my god! YES! A breakthrough! I run over to Matthew's cubicle where he is typing away. I give him a bear hug from behind and he flinches in surprise, standing up.

"Oh my god Steele! You nearly gave me a heart attack! What's up?" He looks at me shocked and weirded out by my reaction.

 _"Sorry Matthews, it's the fingerprint - it matched the one on the murder weapon. Barney is doing a database search to see if we have it on file. If so, we got our guy!"_ I scream in excitement. Matthews just stands there laughing at me jumping on the spot.

"No worries Steele. Glad I could help." He smiles at me and I give him another hug. Such a huge weight off my shoulders.

I walk up to the Chief's office and knock on the door. "Come in!" Havers shouts.

 _"Morning sir, just thought to let you know that Matthew's managed to get a fingerprint on the telephone where the phone call was made and sent it to Barney. Barney has found a match with the print found on the murder weapon so he is now doing a database search to see if we have the prints on record."_ I explain.

"Fantastic - great work to Matthews and to yourself. Sounds weird but probably good you got that phone call so then we were able to trace it. What we need to do now is wait for Barney to get back in regards if we have those prints on file. If not, we will decide then."

 _"Great thanks Sir."_ Just as everything seems to be good, my phone starts ringing. I take it out of my pocket. "Private Caller" again. I show the chief and he orders Matthews and Rodriguez in and gets Barney on the phone. He motions me to answer the phone call.

 _"Detective Anastasia Steele."_ Sighing whilst I answer.

"Don't think I didn't see that hot piece of ass going to that phone booth after I hung up on you, Detective. You must really think I don't know my shit, do you?"

 _"When someone issues a threat against a detective, special measures are called for. Why do you keep calling me?"_ I ask bluntly.

"Well Detective - you have something I want and I have something you want. That's why."

 _"What do I have that you want?"_

"It's not the question what you have, it's the question of who do you have.."

My eyes widen when I hear that sentence. Please don't say it. Christian.

 _"How about this? We meet up - just you and me, no-one else and we can do a trade-off so to speak."_ I suggest. The chief eyes widen and he's mouthing "Nooo! What the fuck!"

"Wow Detective - you are being bold aren't you. Yes - let's do that shall we. Meet me at 124 Rosewood Boulevard. Do not bring any back-up as I will find out. Just you and me. 9pm tonight."

 _"I'll be there."_ I hang up.

"STEELE - WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU PLAYING AT?! THIS PERSON HAS IMPLIED THEY KILLED HYDE AND ISSUED YOU A THREAT AGAINST YOU AND YOU'RE GOING TO MEET THEM WITHOUT BACK-UP?" Havers shouts at me. His face is about to go purple. Oh shit.

 _"No sir, they will think that I've come with no back-up, I will have plus I will be wearing a wire so if they say anything incriminating, evidence - anything happens, back up can intervene. I also have quite a good aim with a gun Sir."_

He stands with his hands on his hips pacing. I look warily at Matthews and Rodriguez who give me worrying looks.

"What this is what we are going to do - Matthews, Rodriguez - you will be there on scene as back-up. We will get Barney to wire Steele and we can also have Steele's CPO as back-up. If they go for Steele, we move in. Matthews and Rodriguez - you will meet here at 20:00 hours and start setting up at Rosewood. This person clearly has intent to cause harm. We need to catch them before it's too late. Go prep now for it. Barney - did you hear all that?"

 _"Yes sir, I did - I will personally go to Steele's residence tonight and wire her so she is sorted."_

 _"What about if they have people watching my apartment?" I think loudly._

"Good point Steele. Barney - you will need to come here and wire Steele up when she leaves here tonight. We cannot risk someone watching her at her apartment." Havers orders.

 _"Yes sir. I will wire Steele up at 17:45 tonight."_ Havers hangs up.

"Good work Steele - you just be careful out there though ok?" He asks.

 _"I won't let you down sir, I promise."_ I state with conviction. I can do this.

I get my phone and text Christian that I cannot make it tonight.

 _Ana Steele: I'm sorry Christian but something has come up with work and I cannot make it tonight. Hope that's ok. X_

 **Christian Grey: Everything ok Ana?**

I can't exactly tell him, can I? Otherwise he will try and get involved and that's the least I need.

 _Ana Steele: Yep. X_

Now just got to wait it out for 9pm tonight...

 _ **8:55pm**_

I'm ready five minutes early. Rodriguez, Matthews and Taylor are spaced out waiting for the caller to intervene. Just hopefully they won't get caught. A voice makes me jump.

"Early detective? Couldn't wait to meet me, huh? A husky voice intimidates me.

I turn and look who it is. Nooo!

 _"We've already met Mrs Lincoln."_ I state to her. She is standing with cat-eye sunglasses, the ones people would wear in the 50's. A leopard print coat. She really likes her leopard-print huh? Her platinum blonde hair in a weird perm-updo look with jet, black panda eyes.

"Not like this we have not Detective. See you have someone I want and I will not stop until they are mine." She looks at me evil whilst saying this. Narrowing her eyes at me like I'm her prey.

 _"Who is it you want and why?"_ I ask hoping it's not Christian. Please don't say Christian.

"Stay away from Grey. He's mine. I've had my eyes on him for years and you think you can walk in with your pathetic badge and small tits and take him away from me?" She spits at me.

 _"Forgive me for saying this Mrs Lincoln but aren't you gone past your sell by date?"_ I verbally launch at her. Her mouth slims and her jaw hardens. Oh shit.

"I can do what you probably spend the rest of your life trying to do. See what you don't know is I have made advances on Christian - I bet he hasn't told you about that?"

 **"Why would I?"** His voice booms out of nowhere. No Christian!

He walks up wearing a silver winter coat with a pissed off but sexy look on his face. His hair all ruffled where he's been running his hands through his hair.

 **"What the fuck Elena? Why go after her?"** He shouts at her. She jumps when his voice raises with the disgust clearly showing.

"I'm not going after her. I'm going after you, she's just a boulder in the way."

He walks up to her so his face is only a few inches from hers. I feel a pinch of jealousy. **"Don't talk about her like that."** He orders.

"Come on Christian, I can please your more than she ever will. I would do anything for you. I'm the one who got rid of Leila for you, I'm the one who plunged the knife into Jack's heart for you!" She declares.

Yes - we got it!

 _"You killed Jack Hyde? Why?"_ I pry wanting to get more evidence.

"I worked with Jack when he was sorting Ella out with her customers. We worked together but the minute I laid eyes on Christian, that was it. I practice BDSM and I love the sight of pain. Pain is beautiful. Especially with the colour red. Blood is so orgasmic."

 _"You do realise now that you have just declared you murdered Hyde, I can arrest you now?"_

"Ah but that's where you're wrong detective. I have my husband forging an alibi for me, no-one will hear your side because you will be dead." Just as she says that, she draws a gun from her coat. Oh shit!

 _"Mrs Lincoln - we do not need to do this."_ I held up my hands to show her that I'm not against her. Police tactic.

"I want him Detective and as long as you're here, you will be in my way and I always get what I want. Welcome to the red room of pain bitch!" She cocks her gun and aims at me.

 _"NOW!"_ I scream and push Christian out of the way. Rodriguez and Matthews open fire at Elena whilst shouting "Hold your fire!" Taylor grabs Christian and pins him down to the floor.

 **"NOOO! ANA!"**

A bullet lands in my vest and I'm thrown back. Ah this is really uncomfortable. Elena starts running away from Matthews who is chasing her. I get up and Rodriguez helps me up.

"Die Steele!" She shouts at me and next thing I know, I feel a pain in my back from my shoulder. Ah shit. I fall back on the road and I succumb to darkness...


	10. Author's Note

Hi Everyone,

Just a quick note to say that even though I am definitely not finished with 50 Shades of Blood, I have some great ideas which I need to pan out, I have recently just started another story. This one is more from Christian's side whereas 50 Shades of Blood is more from Anastasia's. It's called The Bodyguard. I have written one chapter as I want to see how everyone responds to it as if no-one likes it, there is no point continuing on with it, the same goes for 50 Shades of Blood. If you have the time, please check it out and let me know what you think!

I also want to do a special shout out to Daytonalay who reviews every single chapter that I have done since joining on this site and has been incredibly encouraging on each chapter. Thank you so much Daytona - I really appreciate it.

Thanks,

Isabella xo


	11. Chapter 10

A/N

Hi all! I'm so sorry that I have not updated this in a long while. I wasn't getting a lot of reviews and views so I thought I would continue with my other story while I get the logistics sorted out for this. Thank you very much for being patient and I will try and do both stories at the same time as I hate it when the stories are unfinished.

APOV

Ah - my head is pounding! I can't believe how much my head hurts. I try to move to ask someone for help but my body does not respond with me. I can hear faint noises but muffled. The darkness closes back in. No, please don't!

My head feels numb. I wince at the soreness in my torso where the bitch shot me. I need to have a warm bath or something to soothe it.

 **"Call the nurse! She's moving!"** I hear him shout. Him - he's still here with me? Thank you God. I start to open my eyes, temporarily blinded by the bright lights and I see that I'm in a small hospital room. Just plain white and I'm in the bed. Christian is looking at me with his eyes wide as he cannot believe what he is seeing.

"Ah Mrs Grey - how are we feeling today?" Mrs Grey? What the dickens she going on about? I look at Christian and he puts his finger to his mouth to tell me not to object her greeting.

 _"Sore. What happened?"_ I demand. I want to know what happened to that Bitch Troll.

"Why don't we wait for the doctor to come? He will only be a couple of minutes. You can catch up with your husband in the mean time." She sarcastically smiles down at me. Watch it, lady. I look at her name tag - Casey. She then looks at Christian and smiles a big panty-dropping smile. Stop eye-fucking him! I give her a mean glare. A male doctor walks in. He's a little older with one singular grey streak mixed with chocolate brown hair.

"Mrs Grey - I'm Doctor Stevens. How are you feeling today?" He smiles at me.

 _"Sore. What happened to me?"_ Someone tell me!

"You were involved in a shooting, Mrs Grey. The perpetrator fired twice, one which was lucky as it was caught in your vest and made no damage. The other however caused significant damaged. The bullet wound entered the back of your shoulder and exited the front of it. It managed to nick a very important artery which is your blood flowing from your heart to your shoulder. You lost consciousness and a significant amount of blood. We had to rush you into surgery immediately and try to repair it whilst you still had a pulse. You have been in a coma for six months." He explains. Six months?! I look at Chrisitian who looks horrifically sad. I bet this is bringing up the memory again.

 _"Why have I only woken up now?"_ I ask.

"It was your body's way of saying you needed rest. Plus you had a small hemorrhage due to all the stress but the swelling went down very quickly whilst you've been in your coma. It wasn't also medically induced so we had no idea if you were going to wake up. After about a month, you started showing brain activity. All your organs were surviving after we fixed the damaged made in your shoulder so that's why we have waited. Your husband has been here every single day and night." I turn to Christian.

 _"You have?"_ I stare at him in wonderment.

 **"Of course - you're my wife."** He lies cooly.

"We've been keeping a good eye on you and everything looks great. Does anything hurt at the moment?"

 _"My head hurts a little."_

"Ah that's probably from the hemorrhage so I will get you some medication for that. I will you two to it. Just get the nurses to page me if you need anything."

He leaves the room and I slowly turn my head to Christian. I don't know why but I suddenly feel so much tension between us.

 _"Is it bad to say that this is the longest relationship I've had?"_ I smile cheekily at him and I don't get one peep from him. Not even a small smile. _"Christian - just tell me what's made you angry."_ He looks at me with a death glare.

 **"Why am I angry? Hmm, I don't know. Maybe because my girlfriend of just a couple of weeks get shot in front of me, I can do nothing about it, Elena has some weird stalker obsession with me and also my girlfriend does not wake up for 6 months! I have been here every single day hoping you could wake up but you never did!"**

 _"Sorry Christian - I can't help that. I can't help the fact that your ex psycho neighbour tried to kill me, nicked my artery and knocked me out for 6 months. You think I like the fact knowing I've done nothing for half of the year! Six months of my life has been officially wasted!"_

He runs his hand through his hair again and sighs. I can't believe this - I'm finally awake after six months and we're arguing. Great couples therapy right here.

 _"Why am I Grey anyway?_ He leans forward with his arms resting on his knees.

 **"When they brought you in, no-one would tell me anything because I wasn't family. There was literally no way of knowing what was going on. I saw a paramedic jump on top of you to pump your chest when they wheeled you in. I went to a nurse saying you were my girlfriend and she said I couldn't know anything. I then suddenly blurted out my wife. She then put me through everything, your next of Kin - everything. I just blurted it out - I needed to know what was going on with you."**

 _"I'm sorry you had to go through that Christian. I didn't know just me meeting her would have made this much of an issue."_ He leans forward to take my hands in his.

 **"It has been a very weird marriage for us."** He jokes and smile. Playful Christian is here.

 _"What happened to Elena?"_ His eyes turn from happy to angry in a instant he hears her name.

 **"Do we have to talk about her at the time? You just woke up."** He begs.

 _"I need to know."_ I state and he sighs.

 **"She's dead."**


End file.
